Patients with proven neoplastic diseases including solid tumors, lymphoma and leukemia will be treated with investigational drugs and immunotherapeutic or radiotherapeutic regimens on protocols developed by the principle investigator of this grant or his associates, or any member of the Western Cancer Study Group. Studies will include phase I or human toxicity studies of new cancer chemotherapeutic agents which have undergone appropriate animal tumor and toxicity evaluations; phase II studies, that is, broad tumor trials in humans with drugs which have been evaluated clinically for side effects and dose limiting toxicity; and phase III trials consisting of variations in schedule, combinations of drugs and drugs combined with other modalities such as radiotherapy or immunotherapy, often with random allocation or patients to one of two or more treatment regimens which are undergoing comparative evaluation. Ancillary studies of natural history, pharmacology, cell kinetics, cancer pathology, etc. will be developed and supported by funds other than from this grant, but will frequently utilize the same patient material and will interdigitate with studies outlined in this grant. The objective of this grant is to test promising new drugs in the treatment of cancer in man and to develop and test more effective means of administering older, as well as newer treatment regimens including drugs, radiotherapy and immunotherapy.